Dreaming Nightmares
by aeriedescent
Summary: Max is a normal girl, who goes to a normal school and does normal girl stuff. Then after one night she starts having freaky nightmares, about herself. Except in the dreams, she has wings. FAX and EGGY.
1. Enter Max and Nick

**A/N: I don't own Maximum Ride.**

_There was a woman. She kind of looked like me. Maybe my mom…? She was in a hospital room, wearing a hospital robe that looked like a unicorn had thrown up on it. Ew. There was another man. Standing next to her, tall, brunette and smiling. She was holding a baby; the mother was simply glowing with happiness. The baby had a fuzzy, blond head and looked very pretty. It almost looked like a picture of me when I was a baby. They looked so happy, with their new baby._

"_Let's name her Max." The mother spoke_

"_That's a good name, Val" The father spoke. But then, a man in a white coat came in and started pulling the baby away.__ The baby started crying._

"_Please, just let us see her for a little longer! She was just born! Please!" Val started screaming, tears streaming down her face._

"_Ms. Martinez, we need to do test's on her. You knew this would happen. Let her go."__ Said the man with a stern voice. Val started sobbing and gave the baby up reluctantly. The white coat took the baby away, but on the baby's back, she had tiny little wings. _

I woke up, in my bed. All tangled up in my sheets, breathing heavily. _Freaky dream. _I got up and looked at my clock, 1:00. I pulled some baggy sweatpants over my tiny shorts, and pulled on a sweatshirt. I sighed and walked quietly down the stairs to not wake up Mom or Ella. I walked through the kitchen and pushed the sliding glass as softly and quietly as I possibly could. I stepped out on to the porch and down the steps leading to the open back yard, a dark woods silhouetted by the moonlight. I stepped out on to the grass, feeling the cold dew chill my feet. I walked a couple yard out to the tree that was exactly in the middle of our property and the neighbors. Me and my best friend, Nick had made a little fort there when we were younger. I climbed up onto a branch to find him there, eating Oreos.

"Hey Max." Nick said quietly, offering me a cookie. I took one and realized how starving I was.

"Couldn't sleep?" He asked, knowing me too well. When we about 9 we would come out here every night and talk, or just sit there. Now, 14 we only come out when we can't sleep.

"Yeah, had a…bad dream. I guess. You?" I asked taking a third Oreo.

"Bad dream." He said not looking at me. "What was your about?"

"There was this woman, in a hospital bed. Holding a baby. And then a man in a white coat." Saying those words made shivers go down my back. "And he started pulling the baby away from the mom. But on the baby's back, she had… Wings. And they named her Max." I said, remembering the dream with exact detail. Nick turned his gaze to mine, his expression not changing. Big surprise.

"Mine was something like that. Except you and me were in the sky, flying with really big wings on our backs." He said looking seriously into my eyes.

"That's… Creepy." I said and he half smirked. We sat there in silence till all the Oreos were gone. You know, without Oreos the world be a little more depressed. Thank goodness for Oreos. And while still sitting in silence, I jumped off the branch, a new snap plan forming in my brain. I looked up at Nick, a confused look shot through his eyes, and then disappear.

"Wanna do something… Fun?" I asked as my body filled with adrenaline. Nick nodded and followed me too ground. I led him to a place about half a mile away from our house. We both could run fast. We kneaded through the tress, trying not to crack up even though nothing was funny (We'll mostly me). Finally we reached the lake. Our families used to come swimming here all the time along time ago. Nick smiled, yes actually smiled, when he saw where I was taking him. I pulled off my sweatpants and sweatshirt, leaving me in some shorts and a black tank top. I walked to the edge of the water, and jumped. I dove beneath the icy water and heard another splash, which must have been Nick. I resurfaced, breathing fast. Nick came up too.

"You know, once you get used to it the water isn't _that _cold" I said very sarcastically. He scowled at me and turned around to dive back into the water. I gasped when I saw his back, no, not because he has really nice back muscles. He had big, black wings folded nicely into his back. He turned around, giving me the _what's wrong?_ Look.

"Turn around" I ordered him. I was pretty good at ordering people around. Just a talent, I guess. He slowly turned his face from mine, until he was facing the woods.

I took a couple steps forward in the water, and slowly reached out my finger to touch the feathers. Goose bumps suddenly covered his arms when my finger touched them. And then they were gone, like a mirage or something.

"What?" Nick said turning around

"Nothing I just thought I saw… Never mind." He looked at me seriously, his dark chocolate eyes looking worried for me.

"Max…" I liked how he said my name… Wait! I did not just think _that. _And he was standing so close, it was making me dizzy, yeah that was it. My heart started accelerating and my breath came out shakily. Time started slowing down and I felt like I was dreaming. He smiled and leaned down and gently kissed me on the lips. Then he pulled away to see my reaction. I stared at him not sure what I should do, or think. I felt the spot where Nick had kissed me, it tingled lightly. And since my brain was short circuiting, I did something I would probably never do in like 10 billion years: I kissed him back.


	2. Enter James

I woke up that morning feeling like crap

I woke up that morning feeling like crap. Then last night hit me like a bullet, the dream, the lake, the _kiss. _Oh no, I was in trouble. I rubbed my eyes and got out my bed and slowly walked down the steps.

"Hey sleeping, beauty." Ella commented on my appearance. I stuck out my tongue at her.

"Hey honey, there are pancakes on the table and the syrup is in the microwave. I'll be home at two. Be good, don't break anything." My mom said in a rush, walking out the door.

"Bye, Mom." Ella said watching Mom leave. I waved, filling my plate with delicious pancakes. I grabbed the syrup and sat down and started eating.

"So… Anything you care to tell Dr. Ella?" Ella said crossing her legs and sat up straighter, looking like a T.V. host. "Like anything that happened…When you snuck out last night?!" I chocked on the piece of pancake I was chewing on. I regained my composure and swallowed. I put on my poker face, which I was ever so food at then looked up at my sister.

"What are you talking about?" I said not cracking a smile.

"Max, don't even bother lying, I saw you go outside, then run off somewhere with Nick. Are you guys dating now?" Ella rambled

"Okay, okay. Relax breath. So what happened was that I had this really, really life like dream and I went out side to the tree. Nick was there and we started talking." I stated, trying to avoid the whole lake thing. "So what are we doing today? I was thinking a movie or roller blading…" I said trying to change the subject.

"Yeah that sounds fun. But I think- Hey! Don't change the subject!" She caught herself. Dang it.

"Shoot. Thought I had you. I guess you're just too smart for me." I said looking frustrated.

"Yeah I guess I am, it's just a younger sister thing." Bingo. I had her. She kept rambling about her superiority. Tip for all you older siblings out there: Younger siblings LOVE talking about themselves. They like attention too. I kept eating my pancakes and nodded at pauses, but really just ignored her.

"I'm going to go get dressed." I said once my plate was clean. Ella nodded and turned on the T.V. Was I good or what? I'm good.

I walked into my room and started pulling on clothes that weren't dirty. _Moms going to kill me for not picking up my room like she asked… last week. _I walked into the bath room and pulled a brush trough my hair. And while I was brushing my teeth, Ella came in.

"Hey Max. Well you know how you wanted to see a movie…? Well, I invited James to go with us… And Nick. Is that okay?" She asked worried. I nodded, smirking at her. She had a crush on James, our blind buddy. But for a blind kid, he could cook like Emeril. She grinned back.

"So, what movie are we seeing?"

"We'll that depends. We could see a comedy,"

"Always good."

"Or a scary movie,"

"Possibly"

"Or a chick flick."

"Gross, no."

"Okay, then what?" She said, running out of ideas.

"Scary movie." I said, playing cupid for a little bit. She smiled and walked to her room.

"Oh no." I mumbled once she was out of hearing range.


	3. Enter Ariel and Zephyr

Ella and I were about to leave when the phone rang. I ran over and picked it up.

"Martinez resident. Max speaking." I said

"Hi Max, this is Nancy." Ariel's mom said. "Can you baby sit Ariel and Zephyr tonight, at 8-ish?"

"Um, sure."

"Thank you so much! I'll see you then!" She said and hung up.

"Who was it?" Ella asked

"Nancy." I replied

"Oh, okay. Let's go." She said and we started walking to Nick's house. The movie theater was only a block away so we could just walk there. I love small towns. After less than a minute, we got to Nick's house. Ella rang the door bell and Nick opened the door. _He looked hot. No! Bad Max, don't think that.__** You can think whatever you want, Max. **_Some voice said. I spun behind me, but saw no one.

"Did you guys hear that?" I asked, still turning around, looking for someone who could have spoken.

"Hear what?" Ella said, looking confused. Nick stared at me, looking kind of confused, but he never really shows emotion so…

"I just thought I heard someone." I said quietly. Ella and Nick stared at me like I was physco. "Never mind. Let's just go." We started heading towards James house and Ella kept fixing her hair and tugging at her clothes.

"Ell, James is blind. He can't see you, remember" I said and she gave me the death glare she could have only learned from me. I bit back my tongue to not say anything. But I couldn't repress a chuckle. She rolled her eyes and walked ahead of us. I looked up at Nick without thinking and he smiled a small smile at me. I turned my face back ahead and felt my cheeks get hot. _Why am I blushing?_ I heard a laugh and bit my tongue harder.

"Hi, James!" Ella squealed once we got to James' house.

"Hey, Ell." He replied both of their faces turned pink.

"Are you lovebirds ready to go see the movie now?" I said slowly, like I was talking to three year olds. They turned redder and started walking.

_**Sorry Max, we need to do this again, it's the only way**_**. **A then the most excruciation pain spread through my head and I felt the ground disappear under me. Everything was fuzzy, except that horrific pain in my head. I heard my name being repeated over and over, but I was way past caring. All I wanted was the pain to stop. _Make it stop, please just let me die already. __**Oh no Max, it'll be over soon. See it's already getting better**__._ And As soon as the voice said it, the pain started easing. I felt the air rush back into my lungs and my eyes fluttered open. I was curled on the ground surrounded by Nick, Ella and James.

"Oh thank God, Max. Your okay." Nick said and pulled me up gently and held me against his chest.

"Max, Max. Are you okay? Do you want to go home? Should I call mom? The hospital?" Ella asked, looking like she saw a ghost.

"No, I'm okay. Please don't call mom. She would freak. You guys should just go to the movie. I'll be fine, I'll just go home." I said, my words running together. My little brain attack had made me slightly dizzy and Nick had four eyes. I tried to stand up and rocked to one side where Nick caught my waist.

"I'm not sure if you can walk, Max. I'll walk you home." Nick said, putting me upright but keeping one hand securely on my waist. I was surprised that I kind of like it their. _No, no stupid Max._

"Okay, if you're sure." Ella said, torn between wanting to spend time with James or helping me. I nodded my head.

"Let's go get lunch instead Ell. I don't think you want to explain the whole movie to me by yourself." I heard James day to Ella as we started walking away.

"You okay?" Nick said, watching my face carefully.

"Yeah, just a little creeped. Let's just get home" I said walking faster, somewhat eager to be get home.


	4. Enter Voice

A/N: Thanks to everybody who has reviewed

**A/N: Thanks to everybody who has reviewed. And I'm working on updating the story as much as possible. Hopefully I'll finish it**** soon!**

_I was sitting in a cold, white room. It smelled like chemicals. It burned my nose. I looked up at the white coat who was about to inject another painful shot into my arm. My eyes narrowed and I pictured knocking his lights out. The thought made me feel a little better.__ The white coat stabbed the needle into my arm and it took everything in me not to scream. The needle burned my arm, like he had just set it on fire. What were they putting in my arm? Whatever it was, it burned H-E-double hockey sticks. I bit my lip harder end felt the tears running down my face. The burning spread through my arm then faded. The whitecoats grin faded of his face when he looked at the timer he held in his left hand. He shook his head in disbelief and wrote down some nonsense on his clipboard._

"_You, back to your cage." He said to me. __I balled my hands into a fist and went to my cage, knowing if I resisted, he would bring out something worse than the fire shots._

"Mmph!" I sat up as if someone pushed me out of my dream.

"Sorry. Did I wake you up?" I heard Nick's whisper.

"Oh no, I just woke up really fast." I said, taking in the room I was sleeping in. It was kind of light for my waking eyes. We were in my living room on the couch. I was sitting next to, no very close to Nick. I could feel his even breathing, and his gaze on me. The television was on, but it was very quiet. Suddenly, I remembered getting back home. I remember taking an Advil then sitting next to Nick on the couch and falling asleep sometime after a few shows.

"Stupid creepy dreams, and dumb brain attacks. I swear I must be going insane…" I mumbled to myself as I leaned back against Nick's chest. "Holy crap! What time is it?" I yelled shooting up again. Nick looked at me, and eyed the clock under the T.V. _1:13. _I sighed in relief. Mom wouldn't be home for another good 45 minutes. Nick kept staring at me, except his eyes where different. They weren't their usual blankness. His dark chocolate eyes held something I've never seen in a boy's eyes. What was it? Caring…love? I felt a sudden rush emotion fill my body. _Ew, why am I getting so mushy all of the sudden _a little sane parted of me told the not so sane part of me. The not so sane part of me was definitely not listening. I leaned my closer to his. Our faces were barely centimeters apart. Out lips were so close…

"Oh sorry, we'll go back outside." I heard Ella say in a rush and the door slam behind her. I pulled back, knee-jerk reaction and felt my face get warm again. The sane part of me was getting bigger and I felt stupid being caught almost kissing Nick. _What was I thinking? And what was with all the blushing?_

"No, no. It's okay." I said standing up from the couch and walking quickly to the kitchen. I walked past Ella and James and noticed they were holding hands.

"Oh geez. Were all pathetic." I mumbled inaudibly. I reached the kitchen and started pulling a water bottle from the fridge.

"So, how was the movie?" I asked hoping to distract everybody. I kept my eyes focused on unscrewing the cap and not looking at Nick.

"Oh, we didn't go to the movie. We just went to that little restaurant close to the theater." James said I nodded my head then caught my mistake and told James I was nodding.

"So, let's just act normal when mom gets home. What happened earlier… It never happened. Got it? Let's just watch T.V. Mom will be home in 20." I looked around and they were nodding. I made my way slowly back to the couch. I sat next to Nick, but just not as close. We were sitting like perfect angels when my mom got home.


	5. Enter Maximum and Angel

"So Mom, Nancy-" I began

"So Mom, Nancy-" I began

"Mrs. Anderson" My mom corrected me

"Mrs. _Anderson _asked me to baby sit Ariel and Zephyr tonight at eight." I said spinning the spaghetti around my fork.

"Okay. Seconds?" She asked putting the spaghetti bowl in front of me. I grabbed it and put more on my plate. I had become oddly very hungry lately. I finished eating and I went upstairs to grab my Moms old sliver cell phone. I never really wanted a phone, so my mom kept her old one around so I could use it when I went out. She liked to keep in contact. I pulled a brush through my curly blond hair and brushed my teeth quickly and ran down the stairs.

"I'm leaving, Mom!" I called upstairs

"Alright see you later dear!" She called from her bedroom. I tugged on my sneakers and pulled up my hood and walked out into the rain.

"_You guys must be absolutely silent. The computer system has crashed for exactly five minutes. Everything will be dark. Everybody hold hands and make a chain. Got it?" Jeb whispered to us. We all nodded. _

"_Okay, follow me." He said. We all joined hands. I held Jeb's and Fangs. Fang was my best friend. He was my age, even though I wasn't sure how old we were. But I was the oldest. Jeb quickly led us through all the hallways, which were completely dark. After a minute about, we reached a black car. But really all the cars where black so I don't know how Jeb could find his… It was six seater so we all could fit. We all climbed in a Jeb started driving us away to some new place, hopefully far, _far_ away from the school. And we would never ever return. They'd have to kill me before anyone in my flock went back to that hell hole._

"Max, Max, Max, Max, Max, Max. Wake up!" Ariel shouted in my ear. I shot up from their nice black leather couch. I was in the Anderson's living room. The television was flashing images that I was to groggy to comprehend. Ariel and Zephyr were sitting on either side of me. Angel was watching me, her big blue eyes looking like she was hearing something that I was missing out on.

"Sorry I just fell asleep." I mumbled

"Max, you missed the best part" Zephyr grumbled

"Chillax homie." I said poking his head with my finger

"Don't be all up in my grillz." Zephyr bared his teeth like the people in the rap videos did. Ariel giggled. **Concentrate on the dreams Max. Do you remember yet? It's the only way to get out**. My head immediately snapped up and I looked around. But again, no one else was around except Ariel and Zephyr. But I knew for sure it wasn't them. The voice was too monotone, and robotic to be either of them.

"Did you guys hear that voice?" I said. Zephyr looked at me funny.

"I heard it." Ariel said slowly. I stared at her wide eyed. Not believing my ears. Maybe I was dreaming again. In one of those freaky drams when I'm a…

"You're not dreaming Max. Well not completely. I heard it too." She insisted

"But how can you hear it and nobody else except me? Well of course you can you can…" I gasped. I remembered. Angel nodded, she remembered too. Then suddenly her sky blue eyes went blank. No emotion seeped through them. She slumped back on the couch.

"Angel!" I shrieked. Then everything went black, and the living room slowly faded away into nothingness.

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I'm still thinking about what should happen next. Thanks so much for everybody who have reviewed!**


	6. Enter Monique and Fang

I was nowhere

I was nowhere. I was not here, it was nice. I just floated around. Not a care in the world. It was wonderful. That's why I had to get out. I think I zoned in and out. Sometimes I'd barely open my eyes and see a white room. Professional looking people in white coats stared down at me. I shook my head and made them disappear. I didn't like them.

I pushed and shoved at the blackness, screaming at the top of my nonexistent lungs. The shadows started shifting, into images. I heard a voice. A girl's voice, it rambled on and on and wouldn't be quiet. The images were blurry put they started sharpening. I saw Gazzy and Nudge. I could feel Angel's slow breathing next to me. I giggled; her blond hair tickled my arms.

"She's waking up" A girl voice said, Nudge.

"Oh shi-take" I caught myself, remembering that children were around. Bad Max. "My head hurts like crap. Angel, Angel! Is she alright?!" I blurted, coming back to reality

"I'm fine Max." She mumbled next to me. I sighed in relief.

"Wait, why is Nudge here?" I asked suddenly confused. The Gasman and Nudge looked at me like I was psycho. _Maybe I was psycho…_

"Who's Nudge?" Nudge said **(A/N that made me giggle. I'm such a blonde…)**

"You are." I said looking at them like they were psycho. _Ha, take that._ They kept staring at me. I hit my head fist my fist a couple times then looked up with a fake smile plastered to my face. "Never mind. Why is _Monique_ here? No offense Mono" Gazzy flushed pink, and looked down at his gold toe socks.

"Well you and Ariel were… sleeping and I got… nervous so I called Monique so she could talk a lot and wake you up. I guess it worked." He was still looking at his feet and Nudge looked away and became suddenly interested in a tree outside the window.

"Ah. I see. What time is it?" I said, making a distraction.

"It's almost ten thirty." Gasman answered quickly.

"Crap! You guys gotta get to bed! Your mom is gonna be here in like fifteen minutes! And your mom hears nothing about… Angel and I falling asleep. Got it?"

"Yes mam!" Gazzy raised his hand to his forehead and saluted me.

"Go brush your teeth and get your pajamas on and crawl into bed and act asleep. Nu- Monique, You should head home. It's a good thing you live so close." She nodded and I could have sworn that I heard Gasman agree. _Oh great, another hormonal boy. _

About fifteen minutes later the Andersons came back home. They paid me and I started running once my feet hit the black streets. I loved running. I loved the way my legs moved, pushing me farther ahead. I loved the felling were my feet burned from running for to long. It just made me run faster. I was planning on running and running and never stopping but, guess what? I was stopped.

"Max! Max! Where are you going?" I heard Fang call. I was a yard past his house and he came running after me

"Leave me alone!" I shouted

"Max, please. Talk to me." He pleaded.

"Fang just… just…" I couldn't finish my sentence.

"Wait, did you just call me…_Fang?_" He said looking utterly confused

"That's my point! It's your name! Your _name_, Fang! Not Nick. I want Fang! You need to remember! Please, just remember!" I looked into his eyes. I saw no remembering going on though. His dark eyebrows knitted together in confusion, and concentration. _Think, Max, think._ And then I got and idea. I'm not sure if I liked it so much, but it was the only way. I toke a small step forward, until we were face to face, well more my face to his collar bone but you know what I mean. I entwined our finger and brought his hands slowly to my waist. Then I let go and brought my arms around his neck. I felt his breathing getting faster. He hadn't expected this. I closed my eyes and pressed my lips to his. I loved it. I hated it. I wanted more. I wanted to push him away. No, I wanted him closer, if that was even possible. And then it clicked, like the love part in my brain had been plugged in. I love Fang. I love the way he was so silent. I love the way we could communicate without speaking a word. I love the way he felt under my finger tips, the way he tasted.

"I love you Fang." I blurted out as I broke away. And the most beautiful smile covered his face. I had to catch my breath.

"I love you too, Maximum Ride."

**A/N: AHH! I finally finished this chapter. I just had to throw some NudgexGazzy in there! Hope you liked it!**


	7. Enter Iggy

I crawled into bed dazed and confused

**A/N: So sorry it toke me awhile to update. I got writer's block. But then I got an idea… And Viola! Here it is! Enjoy!**

I crawled into bed dazed and confused. First of all, I was stuck somewhere, living a fake life that some sick and twisted scientist had invented. And second of all, I had just proclaimed my love to Fang. What a fabulous night! I curled up in a ball and hugged my knees to my chest. How was I supposed to get out of this? I was probably in the school somewhere, strapped up to a white bed in a white room. I could practically smell all the cleaning chemicals that made my nose burned. I couldn't sleep, but then again, it wasn't that late. I heard voices downstairs. I was pretty sure I heard Ella's soft voice, and a male's voice. Iggy? It sounded like bickering. I rolled out of my comfy bed and walked silently down the stairs. I stood at the top, so I could have a clear view of the kitchen, but not be noticed.

"Where's Max? I really need to talk to her!" Iggy half yelled half whispered.

"Again I ask, why? She totally likes Nick you know." Ella replied crossing her arms.

"No! That's not why!" He put his head in his hands and the "looked" back up. Then he did something that shocked me and Ella, well I'm pretty sure it shocked her if you want to get all technical.

He stretched out his hand and place it on Ella's shoulder, then slid it up her neck until he was touching her face, then her lips. He slowly leaned down and kissed her. I'm pretty sure my jaw hit the floor.

"Now I really need to speak with Max." He said stroking her cheek with his thumb. I found that my cue to go back to my room.

"She's in her room" I heard Ella say. She sounded like she was in shock. I tip toed the rest of the way back to my room and crawled under the covers. Then there was a quiet knock on my door.

"Come in." I said sitting back up. Iggy walked into my room and just stood by the door. "Hey Iggy- I mean James." His head shot up and looked at me in amazement.

"Wait! Did you just call me Iggy? Thank God! I'm not going insane! Max, why are we here? Shouldn't we be on the run or something?" He said looking worried.

"I know. I'm pretty sure, were really at the… school. And for some reason they have us hallucinating, like that one time, with Anne." I mused. "But the question is how do we wake up?"

"Ding, ding, ding! And she asks the winning question!" He said with mock enthusiasm.

"Shut, up." I shot at him. **Think of your memories. Think of them as hard as possible. Wake up. **"Voice says to think of my memories." I whispered. Iggy nodded and closed his unseeing eyes. I thought of the first years of my life, at the school. _Then escaping, Being at the E shaped house, flying. Jeb disappearing The Erasers kidnapping Angel. Ella in the alley with the thugs. Living with Mom and Ella. Chocolate chip cookies…_I felt my bed disappear under me and it was replaced with cool, grass.I felt the wind whipping around my face, and it howled loudly. I heard tree's move along with the wing. I looked up, breaking from my reverie and sitting next to me were Iggy, Angel and Fang, all of us looking around the dark little meadow. Something bad was about to happen.


	8. Enter Gazzy and Nudge

A/N: Yes, yes I know

**A/N: Yes, yes I know. I left you hanging with an evil cliffy. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews! I just love reviews; they make me all happy inside. So if you haven't reviewed, you should hint hint **

**BACK TO THE STORY!!**

"Max? Why are we in this meadow?" Angel asked looking confused and scared.

"I don't know sweetie. I was just in my room…" I trailed of; I heard footsteps from behind the tree's shadows. Three figured strode forward. Ella appeared first, then Nudge then Gazzy. There was something distinctly different about them. Their stride; they stood with their chins up, looking down at us like we where prey, and their eyes where coal black. The little gut instinct was screaming at me that they were not who they were portrayed, but I kept my face stone hard. I stood up and my 2/3 flock followed my lead.

"Iggy, Iggy? Why did you leave me all alone at my house? It was so scary without while the storm was going on." Ella said her voice like honey. Iggy's face shattered. She took another step forward.

Nudge started approaching Fang, a menacing smile stretching across her face. She didn't say one word; she just crouched in a fighting position, like mountain lion.

"Angel its okay, I won't hurt you. I promise" Gazzy hissed, beckoning Angel with his pointer finger. She shook her head but approached anyway.

"You're not real, I'm not afraid of you." Angel whispered venomously. She brought her fist in front of her. And then the fight broke loose. Iggy dodged Ella's blows but never attacked back, same with Fang. But Angel on the other hand was twirling around with Gazzy, dodging and hitting, then reading Gazzy's mind and repeating. Nudge looked extremely cat like, in the evil-cat-that's-going-to-kill-you way. Ella would whisper something to Iggy, then attack. He was always out of the way before she could land a finger on him. I stood back not sure what to do. This was odd, because I was the one who lived for the fight. But this was my flock/family that was fighting against us. **They'll be fine, Max. It's up to you to get out. Go back and sit and remember again. **I sat down and closed my eyes again and concentrated. _The Hawk cave, the school again, the institute, killing Ari. Living with Anne. The red headed Wonder._ I hissed silently at that memory. _Sam, the principal, my clone, the kiss in the cave…_

Once again I felt the ground disappear under me, replaced by an uncomfortable crinkly mattress. I barely opened my eyes and found my self in a white room (figures). I turned my head a fraction and saw Fang, Iggy and Angel, _but where were Gasman and Nudge and Total? _I became aware of a mask on my nose and mouth, pushing sickly sweet air into my lungs. I ripped it off. And the smell of chemicals entered my nose. I wasn't sure which scent I preferred. I slipped out of the large cuffs that held my arms and legs in place. They obviously weren't expecting us to get out._ Well expect the unexpected from Maximum Ride! _I thought sarcastically. I moved onto Fang, Taking of his mask and shaking him vigorously. He shot up and I commanded him to keep watch. He nodded and stood by the, you guessed it: white door. I went to Iggy, then Angel they too shot up looking utterly confused. I shooed them up to the door and we silently creped out. The hall seemed empty, so we continued on. The voice gave me directions. **Nudge and Gazzy are in soon-to-be operated room. They want to turn them into Erasers. Quickly hurry. Turn right then left and continue straight, into that door. **In front of us was a big intimidating looking door. I pushed it open and entered yet another white room. Then, after the two minutes that we had escaped, the alarms went of. _They are getting slower and slower._ We walked farther into the room and there were to sleeping figures on mobile beds: Nudge and Gasman.

"Fang, you grab Nudge, I'll take Gaz" I commanded I picked up Gazzy and turned around looking for an exit. On the north wall (I think…) there was a small but large enough window. _Cha-ching._ We were out just as the first whitecoat walked in. I laughed at their stupidity. And we flew away.

"So that was all a dream?" Iggy asked slightly sad.

"More like a nightmare" Fang muttered. I shot a glance at him, maybe a little hurt.

"It wasn't _that_ bad." I mumbled

"I mean the last part." He said tripping over his words, realizing what he said. I smiled and blushed. Angel made an "awe" noise and giggled. Iggy rolled his eyes and Gazzy began waking up in my arms. I smiled at him.

"Hey sweetie, how you feeling?" I asked still smiling.

"Okay. Max?" I nodded. "Where are we going now? I paused to think. The whole flock, including Nudge who was awaking now too.

"Dr. Martinez's house. I'm craving chocolate chip cookies" I said. Thinking of Moms cookies made my mouth water. There was a round of "Yes'" and "Whoopee's". Iggy beamed. I knew he was dying to see Ella.

We flew until we reached Arizona, which was coincidently close. I dived to earth and started running as soon as my feet. The feel of my leg muscles pushed me faster. I loved the feeling, and it felt oh so _real._


	9. Epiloge

A/N I wanted to write one more chapter to get this little idea floating around my head onto paper

**A/N I wanted to write one more chap****ter to get this little idea floating around my head onto paper. . .erm. . .word documents? Anyway hoped you like it!**

The night was completely silent. Ella and Iggy had gone to sleep, finally awhile ago. I could hear her even breathing coming from her bed. I was sleeping on an air mattress. The window was open and the wind would play with little strands of my hair. And occasionally a paper would fly off of Ella's desk and land silently on the wooden floor. I would normally jerk up and go into a fighting position and then realize that there are no erasers... but I was having a very important war inside my head.

_Just do it!_

_Well what if he's not awake?_

_Then wake him up!_

_What if he says no?_

_Screw the "what if's". What if he says yes?_

_That was very hypocritical. _

_Does it seem like I care._

_Possibly…_

_Just go!!_

_Fine, jeez. Harsh much?_

I got up and quietly as I could from my nice, cozy, warm bed. And I walked slowly down the hallway. I made my way to a honey colored wooden door. It creaked softly as I pushed it open. I walked in and made my way over to the futon. There he was. Sleeping. He looked so handsome when he slept. His dark hair was mostly out of his face. I wanted so badly to reach and touch his skin, to see if it was as smooth and soft as it looked. His face not a hard stone as it usually was. It was peaceful, serene. I almost didn't want to wake him up. _Almost. _I reached out and touched his face. He smile and then woke up abruptly. Then he realized it was me and relaxed.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked almost smirking. I nodded.

"Want to do something… fun?" I asked shyly. His smirk grew into a full blown smile. It lit up the room and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Anytime." He replied. I grabbed his hand and we sprinted out of the house. And we ran though the woods, laughing the whole way.

**A/N: Whew! I finished it! I hope you guys liked it! I know it was a lot of fun writing it! Thanks so much for your reviews!**

**XoXo**

**-Kimi a.k.a. kangaxrou**


End file.
